Plans that fail aren't always for the worst
by BombshellBlonde
Summary: Ichigo had asked Orihime to be Ulquiorra's friend because he felt that Ulquiorra needed someone to open up to. Orihime took this as a chance to be more near Ichigo and agreed immediately. Orihime never expected what fate had stored for them both. AU


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Orihime Inoue measured 5'2 and weighed 99lbs when she checked into the Kurosaki doctor that day. She was happy that she remained the same for quite some time being eighteen-years-old a couple of days ago. She watched Kurosaki doctor check everything else and told her she was free to go. She offered a smile and when she went out she saw her favorite strawberry Ichigo Kurosaki.

They were friends but only a certain extent and she wanted so badly to be more close friends with him. She had a crush on Ichigo for a long time, to his bright orange hair, those pair of soft autumn eyes, his friendly smile, and his personality. She was everything she wanted in a man and he was there in the wile for anyone to take for the taking. She wouldn't allow it or she could try to not for it to happen. The only one close to him was her ex-best friend Rukia Kuchiki.

They were the best of friends until Ichigo came in the way of them both. Rukia liked Ichigo too and they couldn't be friends anymore. Orihime was sad but knew Rukia was her competition now. If Orihime considered herself competition for someone like Rukia, Rukia had black locks, big eyes, a smile, and was petite in a cute way. She was envious of Rukia for being so close to Ichigo.

"Orihime? I been calling at you for the past five minutes."

Orihime then saw Ichigo glancing at her as she felt her skin flush "Sorry. I tend to drift out of thought. How are you doing?"

He chuckled that manly chuckle of his that Orihime simply loved "I've been pretty good actually. Grimmjow and me are going to hit the arcade. I wanted to ask you to do a favor for me actually" he gave a sheepish smile as he dug his hands in his pockets.

Orihime put her already full attention at Ichigo "Of course. What is it?" she smiled kindly at him.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head "Well, have you met my cousin?" She shook her head in response as he continued, "I figured. Well, I want my cousin to have a little more friends then Grimmjow and me. I feel bad that he is always cooped up in his room for a long time. I tried everyone for him to open up to him but nothing. I figure since you are a genuinely nice person I thought you could get him to open up more. It would be really nice if you did. Teach him something or make him bake at that job you're at. So can you?" He gave a soft puppy look that Orihime couldn't say no to.

Orihime smiled at him "But of course! Can I meet your cousin?"

Ichigo nodded as he showed her back at his house "He is probably in his room. Come and follow me." He went up the stairs as Orihime followed. Orihime was then cautious at what she was wearing; a bland white dress with some sandals while her orange hair was clipped up. She wondered if Ichigo even cared what she wore and then his voice brought her back to where she was actually. "Orihime. This is my cousin, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Ulquiorra this is my friend Orihime Inoue. I'll leave you two at it. I'll be back." He patted Orihime's back as he left out the door. (AN- I bet you guys are like, WTH?)

Orihime offered a weak timid smile "H-Hi." She saw he was in grey jeans, a black T-shirt that had the Justice League on it, black shagged up hair but pulled it in a small ponytail, and his skin was pale. He looked up at the voice and she was met with the most beautiful green eyes that she ever seen in her life. He was crossed legged on the floor sketching on his notebook as he closed it softly getting up. She realized he was probably 5'6 considering she was 5'2.

He tilted his head at her "…Who are you?" He pulled his hands in his pockets as he watched the woman intently. "Actually don't tell me. I don't care. This will not be made into another play date that Ichigo set up. The door is that way woman." He pointed to the door.

Orihime frowned knowing she couldn't just leave just like that. Ichigo depended on her and she dammit will accomplish it! Then an idea popped in her head, if she started to spend time with Ulquiorra then she can get closer to Ichigo. It was flawless and then she planted her feet to the ground.

"No. My name is Orihime if you were listening. I will not leave." She smiled at Ulquiorra who just in return gave a glare in her direction. He hated people for numerous reasons and he was anti-social because he refused to talk to ignorant people, such as this woman who stood before him. She will leave eventually so he ignored her as he grabbed his sketchbook and sat on his bed drawing once more. He felt the bed shift slightly as he glanced at the corner of his eye the woman sitting on his bed. The ignorance.

Ulquiorra felt a growl rising in his throat "What do you think you are doing? I gave you orders so leave or else I will drag you out." He would do it but right now he was testing if his threat would actually work for her to leave but unfortunately not.

The redhead then sat more comfortably on his bed as she leaned near him "So what'cha drawing?"

He closed his sketchbook as he stared her down "What. Do. You. Want? I will refuse to talk to you in such a friend-to-friend manner. You are wasting your precious time so leave because if you don't then you are wasting my precious time." This was usually were they all left the room. They got up, cursing at him, leaving out the door.

She smiled "I'm not wasting my time. You and I are going to be great friends so why don't we get along?" Ulquiorra frowned at her wondering why she was still there. He was about to answer when she continued, "Besides, you can't get away from me. We are going to spend loads of time together. I will teach you how to bake!" She smiled widely at the raven hair teen.

"Don't waste the time. I will never and I mean never, touch a stove in my life." He answered to her as he saw a wider smile than the Joker from Batman himself would be jealous of. He didn't like that smile at all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I cannot believe you dragged me here woman." He grumbled to himself as they stood face to face with some bakery. He knew she would make Ichigo to drag him here to this stupid bakery. He never stood outside for a long time and when that sun hit him it burned him. He loathed the sun but he tolerated the sun more than his Ichigo and Grimmjow.

The blue hair man smirked "Take your whole damn time 'Hime! Make a lot of things because we will be back here to pick up the emo up. Have a fun time Ulqui!" Grimmjow teased waving mockingly. Ulquiorra shot a death glare at Grimmjow as an evil aura surrounded him.

Ichigo smiled whispering to Orihime "Thanks. This does mean a lot to me. I hope I can take you out to thank you sometime. All right? Have fun." He smiled at her as Orihime felt her skin flushed nodding. "Bye Ulquiorra. Take care of her." He waved at them heading off and Orihime smiled feeling this was going to work out perfectly. Then she saw Rukia walk up to Ichigo as all three of them leave to the arcade. Orihime frowned as she opened the bakery door rather hard.

Ulquiorra wanted to ask but decided against it. He could care less on what made her upset all of a sudden. He had a pretty good guess but kept it to himself. The smell of baked sweets and bread hit his nostrils as he covered his nose. He loathed sweets. Too much sugar and fat. He saw the woman talking to one of the employers then she came back with two different colored aprons. One was a bright green and the other was a bright pink but neither he really liked. The colors were so bright.

She smiled "Today is actually my off day but since I'm friends with everyone they allowed me to show you how to bake some sweets. It is quite easy so don't stand around looking like you don't belong here!"

"I don't. You seem to be missing the point in this. I don't want to do it." He frowned as he sat down on the chair but he didn't expect the woman to be actually strong enough to drag him forcibly to the back. "Help. This scary woman is taking me to the back for my death. Help." He fake pleaded hoping that someone will stop this mad woman. No one moved as they continue to eat their sweets. He glared at them as he muttered "Bastards…" He then was at the back as Orihime sighed giving him the green apron.

Orihime put hers on "You are stubborn. You couldn't make a scene if you tried. Your fake attempt almost had me laughing. So put that apron on so we can do this. Such a baby!" She threw her hands in the air as then grabbed a large silver bowl filling it with flour, baking soda, and salt "Mix that well. We are making chocolate chip cookies by the way." She smiled at him.

Ulquiorra made an audible sigh as he mixed the dry ingredients "Ok. What now?"

Orihime took out another bowl "Now we are going put butter, brown sugar, and sugar in here. I want you to beat it until it is smooth and creamy." She put the said items inside the bowl as Ulquiorra started to be doing that. After a couple of minutes he stopped because his hand was hurting. He didn't want to injure his hand because he was an artist.

"My hand hurts. Why don't you beat it until my hand feels better." He glanced at the woman, which she sighed beating it herself. As she was doing that, Ulquiorra decided to take a look at her. He decided she was very beautiful, long orange peel hair, two aqua hairpins on either side of her head, sepia colored eyes with long eyelashes creating a shadow to her cheeks, and a killer body. He felt his cheeks turn a light pink as Orihime caught him staring.

She smiled "Well, I'm done with this part. While you were staring I was beating the eggs and now that this part is done. We have to put this batter with the flour and such making dough. You do that ok?" She giggled as he took the batter putting it with the flour and such mixing it. Orihime knew that Ulquiorra was looking at her but decided not to disturb him and his analyzing her. She thought Ulquiorra was very handsome with a dark side that made him seductive and well sexy. She noted that he was an artist or a drawer whatever he calls himself and wanted to see what exactly he drew.

"So…am I done?"

"No! Now the chocolate chips so put it in there. Make a wish while you are at it because it makes it come true." She smiled at him as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Right…" He commented dryly as he put a handful of chocolate chips in the bowl mixing them. They both put them on a cookie sheet and put them in the oven. He closed his eyes as they leaned back against the counter.

Orihime smiled "So what did you wish for?" Her brown eyes met with green eyes and she couldn't help but feel fixated on his eyes.

What did he wish for? He didn't wish for anything. He didn't need anything so he wished for complete nothingness. He didn't care what he had or what he didn't have. He wanted to go back home to sit there drawing. He didn't answer her and Orihime kept quite as they stood there for thirteen minutes until she heard ruckus. She saw Ichigo, Rukia, and Grimmjow enter that back holding a camera getting a shot in a bright green apron. Ulquiorra sent another deathly glare at Grimmjow as he just laughed at him.

Ichigo smiled at Orihime "So was he all right to you? I'm surprised he was even out this long." He smelled the air giving a content face "Chocolate chip cookies? I love chocolate." Orihime smiled knowing that he did indeed love chocolate chip cookies. That is why she baked them for him to stick around to eat them. She took them out and set them to dry then they were edible to eat as everyone took a piece except Ulquiorra staring at them in distaste.

Orihime grabbed a cookie "You and I made them! Take a bite!" She ushered waving the chocolate chip cookie in his face. Ulquiorra frowned as he turned away as Orihime stared at him in shock. How can anyone deny a cookie?

"I loathe sweets woman. Ichigo, since this play date is over, I am going back home where I should've been this whole time and not wasting my time. Don't meddle in what I do Ichigo." He then stalked off to go home and Orihime felt a twinge of hurt by his words. As they walked off, Orihime saw Rukia jump on Ichigo's back for a piggyback ride. Orihime frowned knowing this was not the end but just the beginning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Orihime is here Ulquiorra!" Ichigo called as he was down the stairs with Orihime beside him. Ulquiorra now has been used to the woman coming here being it has been a whole two weeks since that chocolate chip cookie day. He sighed as he cleaned his room then stopped wondering why did he care if his room was clean for her or not? These questions bothered him because he saw himself more and more doing irregular things for the woman. He gripped his black hair and stared at himself in the mirror, he wore a black shirt with the Joker's face from Dark Knight printed on it, dark basketball shorts, long green socks that were striped black, and he had his hair freed from the usual ponytail he wore whenever he was doing art. He looked decent enough so he made a reply that Orihime could come up. He decided that indeed he grew a liking to Orihime Inoue and not in a best friend way.

Orihime smiled at Ichigo "So I'll see you later." She was about to go upstairs when Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Remember I said I would take you out because you were doing this wondrous favor for me? How about tomorrow? I have no plans so how about it? As friends of course." He looked at her as Orihime nodded her head vigorously.

Orihime hugged Ichigo "Why of course! After Ulquiorra and me hangout right?" She grew a bit attached to Ulquiorra. She saw him opening up more and insults lessened toward her but to Grimmjow. Orihime found herself another friend but there was a missing step and that was his drawings. She asked Ichigo but he said that he never shows anyone his drawings. No one. She hoped she could change that. Orihime felt that Ulquiorra needed a heart from someone.

Ichigo shook his head "No need. You are off Ulquiorra duties tomorrow so you can sit back and relax. We'll talk more so go." He patted her back in a dude-to-dude way that Orihime felt like she made no progress. Only tomorrow will tell. She got up the stairs and she was slightly bothered what Ichigo said. She wanted to see Ulquiorra and no longer felt as if it was some duty. Ulquiorra made her relax more than anyone else around here. She stopped her thoughts and shook her head. It sounded as if she liked Ulquiorra, which was totally ridiculous! Was it?

Soon she was up the stairs and she opened the door to Ulquiorra's room to see him in his usual dark clothing. She smiled at Ulquiorra "Hey Ulquiorra. What you sketching?" It was the same question everyday and she would always get the same answer. 'It's nothing important.' How much she loathed that answer! Ulquiorra took note she wore a purple tanktop, black shorts, and some sandals. The weather was hotter than usual today as he looked back down to his sketchbook. "Is it nothing important again?"

He looked up from his sketchbook as he gestured her to come closer "Come here and I'll show you. You always have a serious or silly expressions on your face so I drew them." Orihime was surprised at his answer and eagerly sat by him and felt herself gasp at the beautiful drawing. It was as if it was a photo seeing her silly expressions and troubled expressions. Was he studying her that closely?

"It's so beautiful. Wow. You have such amazing talent. Why didn't you show me this before?" She looked at him as she saw the corner of his mouths turn upward in a slight smile. She was the only one to witness these rare half smiles and it made her happy with joy every time.

He sighed softly "I only show it to people who I don't consider trash. You are not trash so consider yourself…"

"Special? I do." She smiled at him. Why did she feel like smiling the biggest in the world? Her heart had butterflies realizing how close they were to each other, Ulquiorra note of this also. He saw how her hair was down and he like it that way. He moved a piece of her bang away from her face as he threw reason, pride, and almost everything out the window as he did what he did next.

"You should feel special because you are…"

He kissed her.

Orihime knew she should've pushed him away, slapped him, ran out the room, and to never talk to for a great length of time. She couldn't because a part of her and realizing how big a part of her actually liked Ulquiorra. His shagged black hair, alluring green eyes, stoic expression with that deep voice, his passion for doing art, his snide comments but knew they were empty, his smile that lit up a part of her, and how gloomy personality was against her cheery personality. She couldn't believe how much her body actually wanted Ulquiorra Cifer!

He immediately took charge as he deepened the kiss letting the sketchbook fall to the floor long forgotten. She was then backed up to his wall as he continued to practically ravish her right there and then. As he kissed her neck, as Orihime was practically out of breath as her hands were on the floor in a complete bliss as Ulquiorra kissed her neck knowing it will leave a mark there.

"W-wait…Ulquiorra…wait…" Orihime breathed feeling her head to stop the dizziness until Ulquiorra bit her neck. She almost lost it but Ulquiorra stopped having an amused expression painted on his face. She never saw this look before but decided that is not what she needed to focus on. "Ulquiorra…I have to go. I need to go. I'll see you later ok?" She noticed that Ulquiorra nod in response as he stood up helping Orihime up. Orihime then noticed that Ulquiorra tossed a dark T-shirt at her. She pulled it on seeing it was of Tweety bird (AN- I don't know if that is how you spell it, too lazy to check it).

He coughed as he opened the door to lead her out "See you." It was a short answer and Orihime didn't know how to answer. She left out the door in a hurry escaping Ichigo as she left home. She slid down the door as she finally felt the realization hit her. Ulquiorra and her had kissed. More than that! Made out! She liked Ichigo so why did she do that? She likes Ichigo! Why did it feel like she had to force herself to believe that? Did she or not like Ichigo? Ichigo was everything but Ulquiorra was something different. She saw Ulquiorra open up to her, show her the amazing drawings, and that smile. It was all for her! Ichigo was nice but he had a different way of talking to her than Rukia. He was more relaxed with Rukia, talkative to the very end, playful, and different.

She went to bed snuggling in the shirt "I like Ulquiorra." Orihime smiled when she said it out loud. She had a plan to be with Ulquiorra so she could be close to Ichigo but it failed. She got closer to Ulquiorra and farther from Ichigo. She smiled because she liked how the plan turned out after all. She then remembered the friend date with Ichigo tomorrow and she groaned softly. She will just have to suck it up and go with Ichigo tomorrow.

Hopefully everything will go well and not bad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Orihime dressed in her most tomboyish fashion ever, Ulquiorra's T-shirt (considering the hickey he gave her before), black skinny jeans, and some converse. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked out the house. She saw Ichigo waiting for her in front of his house as they both walked off.

She was suddenly loathing this friend date thing "So let's eat! Where to?" She smiled as Ichigo told her it was some restaurant. She was half listening to the conversation and she wondered what Ulquiorra was doing.

Ulquiorra wondered where Orihime was. It was already noon and she was never late. He wondered if it was because of what he did. He knew he shouldn't have done that! How could be so stupid? Orihime is surely going to avoid him for who knows when but didn't she kiss back? He hated to panic at anything so when Grimmjow invaded his room he wasn't in the mood for him.

"Hey emo. Are you sad because Orihime isn't here today?" He teased but seeing the look on Ulquiorra's face made him want to take it back. Ulquiorra looked pissed with slight worry. Grimmjow was surprised as Ulquiorra himself lifted Grimmjow from the ground.

Ulquiorra let a dangerous growl, "Where is she? You better believe me that I will smash your head until your brains come out if you have any. So where the hell is she?"

Grimmjow struggled as he growled "Dammit! Let go of me! Orihime is on a date with Ichigo! Now let me fucking go!" Grimmjow was then being choked as breath was being escaped by him every second.

"Don't you dare lie to me, where is she? Tell me." He pressed more into Grimmjow throat until he let go releasing him as Grimmjow gasped coughing.

Grimmjow wiped his mouth "Are you fucking stupid? I told you the damn truth! She is on a date! A D-A-T-E WITH ICHIGO! Ask her tomorrow!" He pushed Ulquiorra as he went out the room now in a sour mood.

Ulquiorra stood there stunned. A date? Even if it wasn't a date but he knew that Orihime and Ichigo were together. Alone. He felt nauseous as he went to the toilet throwing up. How could he be so stupid? He knew it was a bad idea from the start having that abomination of a woman come anywhere near him, to actually open up to her but only used him to get closer to Ichigo. He knew the reason when her mood went bad after she saw Ichigo and Rukia. It was jealously. He knew that she liked Ichigo but it was just an educated guess. He didn't believe it but now he did. The woman used him and no wonder she was so stubborn to leave his room that day.

He shook his head as he grabbed his sketchbook seeing all the drawings of Orihime he drew. Every rose had its thorns. He tore every page out of his sketchbook throwing them in the trash. She was trash.

Orihime was soon back home as her and Ichigo exchanged good-bye's as she left home. She felt something bad was going to happen but as long as she never mentioned this to Ulquiorra everything will be fine.

-The Next Day-

Everything was not fine when she entered into Ichigo's house that morning. She went up the steps and she felt this eerie feeling with every step she took. Ichigo called out that she was here but no sound was made. Orihime was worried as she opened the door to see Ulquiorra on his bed sketching harshly. He was covered in a long black sleeve shirt, dark jeans, black skater shoes, and his hair was hidden behind his black beanie.

"Ulquiorra?" She said softly as she sat on his bed but he said nothing to her. Her sepia eyes looked at the trashcan seeing some torn pages from his sketchbook. She got up and saw that every picture was of her. Why was it in the trash? "Ulquiorra? What is this?" She held up the pages confused.

His mouth was in a hard line as he kept sketching harshly until Orihime took his sketchbook throwing it against the wall "…"

"Will you listen to me? What the hell is this? I thought I meant something to you!" She could feel her vision blur as she furiously wiped her tears to stare at Ulquiorra. She didn't know this Ulquiorra. This Ulquiorra stared at her as if she was nothing, no sense of kindness, or a hint of caring.

He sighed, "I thought so too but apparently not. You are nothing to me woman." He stood up to face her.

Orihime crunched the drawings in her hand as she raised her hand to slap him hard across the face "Y-you lie! You are a liar! You told me I was special and you even kissed me! I like you Ulquiorra! I really do! Why are you saying these things to me?"

Ulquiorra didn't give any sign that it hurt him "Tell me why were you alone with Ichigo yesterday? Grimmjow told me and you didn't even bother to tell me. You were using me to get close to Ichigo." He turned his face to her. He could feel the pain in his cheek throbbing but he ignored it.

Orihime shook her head "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you! I didn't know you were going to kiss me and I was unaware of my feelings. Ichigo was going to treat me because he thinks I'm being your friend for charity. I'm not. I am really your friend, Ulquiorra. It was my intended plan to use you but then the days went by so fast and I got closer to you. I wasn't doing it because Ichigo asked me but because I wanted to. You are an amazing person and…I really like you. I'm sorry." She ran out the room and decided to visit a friend of hers, Tatsuki.

She knocked on the door as Tatsuki answered "Orihime? Are you all right?" Orihime was crying as she shook her head as Tatsuki let Orihime inside. Orihime told everything that happened as Tatsuki listened.

"Can I beat the living shit out of this guy? No guy should make you cry 'Hime!" Tatsuki rubbed her back as Orihime sniffled. She felt slightly better as she passed out from all the crying. Tatsuki sighed preparing a bed for Orihime so she could sleep properly. She sighed looking at her old orange head childhood friend. Tatsuki was out for blood but she knew Orihime wouldn't approve of it.

Orihime really liked him so she hoped that everything would turn out right in the end.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It had been weeks since she last saw or heard of Ulquiorra. Orihime was feeling desperate, sad, and well sick. Literally. She had stayed out the rain too long and now she had a bad case of the cold. With her brother Sora dead and all she didn't really have anyone to take care of her. She waved off to her friends that she didn't need any help or taken care of.

She was supposed to go to a water park they planned for months but now that she is sick she couldn't go. Orihime wore her leek pajamas as she was making or attempting to make tea for herself. That was the one thing she didn't know how to make. Tea. There were too many different kinds and she didn't know the difference.

A knock made her wonder who could that possibly be at the door. She grabbed a tissue blowing on it as she opened the door. Her eyes were wide as she stared into those beautiful green eyes she thought she never see again. She didn't know what to say but she couldn't help thinking how unattractive she must look now.

"Move aside. I will be taking care of you." He spoke tonelessly as she expected. She moved aside as he walked inside. She noticed he was wearing a white shirt with a faded blue petal near his left chest, grey jeans, and his hair was free from the usual tie.

Orihime sighed speaking in a slight nasal voice "I was making tea. I don't need your help." She frowned at him but Ulquiorra ignored her as he went to the kitchen.

"I do believe I know tea. These herbs are for a stomachache and you need one for the cold. You say you don't need my help. You are hopeless…" He muttered the last part to himself as Orihime scowled at him. She left to her bed snuggling in being secretly happy that Ulquiorra took his time to take care of her. That had to mean something right? She heard him making a slight ruckus but she didn't mind. Soon enough tea was served to her as she took it.

She drank some "Why are you really here? Are you even concerned for trash like me?" Orihime said bitterly.

Ulquiorra frowned "I deserve that. I was just angry and I needed to sort myself. I did and I came to a conclusion. I am sorry Orihime for acting the way I did. I felt betrayed and I want to try this again." He glanced at her seeing that Orihime was smiling.

"From the beginning?"

"No. Right before everything went wrong…" He kissed her as Orihime kissed back. "They say to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone else." He smoothed her hair as he kissed her again. Orihime smiled as she kissed her favorite artist.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note: OMG. CHEESINESS. SUE ME! Don't blame me but my Ipod for all the cheesy songs. Seriously. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! I came up with this idea yesterday (wait it's 12:41 am) the day before yesterday and started on it yesterday to partially today. I know some characters are OOC but I tried to keep them more in character. Sorry if failed! Leave a review to tell me what you think! I love to hear from you! Thank you!**

**P.S. I might do another Orihime Ulquiorra fic with someone else on so be on the lookout. If given enough reviews then it might be posted on my profile of what it would be! Thanks! 5,330 words. That's alot!  
><strong>


End file.
